I'd Lie
by Dani05
Summary: Just a songfic, it's my first fan fiction so I hope you like it : reviews please :


I'd Lie

"Hello?" I heard a muffled voice on the line

"Hey Troy" I responded

"Umm can you pick me up? My car broke down and the rain is pouring heavily. Caleb left me here at school so I don't have anyone to pick me up"

"How 'bout your parents?" I ask

"They have work. Please Brie"

"Oh alright. Just wait for me there" I said while putting my phone down. I went into my car and drove to school. I turned on the radio as Troy went in my car.

_I don't think that passenger seat _

_Has ever look good to me_

I stared at him as he shook the water out of his hair. I never thought that my passenger seat would ever look good until now.

"How's your night at school? And why'd Chad left you?" I ask

_He tells me about his night _

_And I count the color in his eyes_

"Well, we had basketball practice and when we finished Chad left saying he had a date with Taylor. I thought my car was alright but sadly it broke down. I tried calling my parents but they told me they were busy and to catch a ride with others" he said

I was barely listening to him since I got lost in his ocean blue eyes.

_He'll never fall inlove _

_He swears as he runs a finger through his hair_

"Chad is really head over heels in love with Taylor. I mean he was planning a candle light dinner with the girl! Man, I swear I will never fall in love with someone." he said as he ran a finger through his tousled brown hair.

I_'m laughing cause I hope he's wrong _

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

"Oh please Troy. Sooner or later you'll find a girl to fall in love with" _And I hope it's me._ I thought. I had to laugh at him though.

"Nope. Never will Brie, never will" _Because I already found you._ He thought

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile _

_But I know all his favorite songs_

Troy cracked a joke. I smiled fakely at him. Where are you now by Honor Society started playing

"Hey, I like this song" he said

"Of course you do! Duh! It's one of your favorites" I said shaking my head

"Like you know everything about me" he said

"'Course I do!" I replied

"Then tell me about me" he said

_And I could tell you _

_He's favorite color's green He like's to argue _

_Born on the seventeenth His sister's beautiful _

_He has his father's eyes And if you ask me if I love him._  
_I'd lie_

"You're full name is Troy Alexander Bolton. You were born on July 17, 1992. You love the color green. You're always argue even if you're wrong. Your sister, Denise, it probably the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. You have the same eyes as your father." And I'll say I don't love you when I really do. I thought

"Impressive Brie" he said laughing. Suddenly his phone rang. When he hang up he looked at me. "Can I stay at your house?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my parents will be out for a week since they have an unexpected trip" he said

"Both of them?"

"Yep. So can I stay?" he ask

"You're always welcome to come Troy. And plus it's only me and Mitch at home" I said parking at the garage in my house. "Mitch you still up?" I yelled as my little brother ran downstairs.

"Troy? What are you doing here?" Mitch ask

"Eh...my parents are out. Sleepover here as usual" he says while heading to my room. As I entered my room I saw him sprawled on my bed while watching basketball. He looked up to me and smiled.

_He looks around the room _

_And innocently looks over the truth_

He looked at me then looked around my room. He notices the picture of both of us. It was taken last summer in Taylor's backyard. He had his arms wrapped around my waist and both of us were smiling brightly at the camera. You would've mistaken us to be a couple when it's really otherwise. I wish he would just finally realize.

"Where's my clothes?" he ask while taking off his shirt. I went to my closet and took his shorts and shirt out. I threw it to him and laid on my bed while he was in the bathroom changing. I pulled out my guitar and my notebook. I opened the fifth page where I wrote a song about him. I continued to write some down. When I finished I started singing it.

_Shouldn't a light go on _

_Doesn't he know _

_That I've memorized him for so long_

_He sees everything in black and white _

_Never let somebody see him cry _

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_I could tell you _

_He's favorite color's green _

_He likes to argue _

_Born on the seventeenth _

_His sister's beautiful _

_He has his father's eyes _

_And if you ask me if I love him I'd lie_

"Who's that song for?" I heard Troy's voice. I jumped slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't usually compose songs when they're not for someone" he said

"Someone...someone I'm in love with" I said softly. He stared at me

"Oh for a second I thought it was me" he said shaking his head. Pull yourself together Troy. She will never like you. He thought

_He stands there, then walks away _

_My God, if I could only say _

_I'm holding every breath for you_

He stood still for a second then walked away. I sighed, if I could only tell him I'm holding every breath for him.

"Troy!" I called

"Yeah?"

"Here. Play this song for me" I said. He stared at me for a minute then grabbed my guitar and notebook. He started playing the part of the song which I didn't sing.

_He'd never tell you _

_But he can play guitar _

_I think I can see through _

_Everything but my heart _

_First thought when I wake up _

_My God, he's beautiful _

_So I put my make-up on And pray for a miracle_

_Yes I could tell you _

_He's favorite color's green _

_He like to argue _

_Oh, and it kills me _

_His sister's beautiful _

_He has his father's eyes _

_And if you ask me if I love him _

_If you ask me if I love him_

"I'd lie" I said

"Who's the guy?" he ask

"It's a secret" I replied

"Oh" was all he said "Let's get some sleep Brie"

"Okay." I said as we laid on my bed. I closed my eyes and prayed to God that maybe tomorrow Tyler will realize that he's the guy in my song. But for now, when they'll ask me if I love him, I'd lie.


End file.
